Ghost Pepper
Ghost Pepper is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It can be bought for a limited time. It haunts zombies using ghosts in a short range of two tiles forward and backward and deals three damage per second. After attacking a zombie, it will explode after ten seconds in a 3x3 area, dealing 22.5 damage. It does not cost real money; instead, it costs 109 gems. This plant appears in the 2.9.1 update. It is named after the Bhut Jolokia, which was formerly known as the world's spiciest chili pepper. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Plant Food upgrade s]] When fed Plant Food, it haunts all the zombies in a 5x3 area, dealing huge damage. It also resets its timer. Gallery Ghost Pepper bought.jpg|Ghost Pepper when purchased 2014-10-15-12-10-30.png|Ghost Pepper's new cost Ghost Pepper in Seed Selection.jpeg|Ghost Pepper in Seed Selection Ghost Pepper Costume.png|Ghost Pepper's costume 10003523_10152510204898214_2015418755945866749_n.jpg|HD Ghost Pepper HD Ghost Costume.png|HD Ghost Pepper with costume Ghost Pepper Sun Seed Packet.png|Seed packet GhostChiliAlmanac.JPG|Seed packet (without cost) Imitater Ghost Pepper2.png|Imitater Ghost Pepper pepperboost.jpg|Ghost Pepper's boost packet GhostPepperEndlessCard.png|Ghost Pepper's Endless Zone card Ghost Pepper being used.gif|Ghost Pepper attacking (Animated, click to watch) 13.PNG|Ghost Pepper on water GhostPepperPlantFood.png|Ghost Pepper when fed Plant Food GhostPepperPlantFood_costume.jpg|Ghost Pepper with costume when fed Plant Food ghost pepper about to explode.png|Ghost Pepper about to explode Ghost_pepper_about_to_explode_costume.jpg|Ghost Pepper with costume about to explode tdfiDkH.png|Ghost Pepper's explosion 2014-10-19-16-32-44.png|Ghost Peppers on the Big Wave Beach lawn Cropped.jpeg|Ghost Pepper haunting two tombstones GhostPepper_haunting_front_and_back.png|Ghost Peppers haunting front and back GhostPepper_watering.gif|Ghost Pepper being watered in the Zen Garden (Animated; click to watch) pepperzen.jpg|Ghost Pepper in Zen Garden GhostPepperAd.PNG|An ad for Ghost Pepper Trivia *It is the first and only plant to float at any time. Because of this, it is able to float above the water in Big Wave Beach. **This makes it the only plant not found in Big Wave Beach that can be planted on the water. **Ghost Pepper cannot be planted on water in Pirate Seas, despite floating above the water. *This is the first premium plant, and so far the only, that does not cost real currency. *Once it attacks a zombie, a timer will start its explosion. *Zombies can pass through Ghost Pepper without eating it. **It is so far the only non-instant plant that can do this. **Although it cannot be crushed by Gargantuars, it can still be crushed by Zombie King (when its throne falls into it) and Surfer Zombie with its surfboard. **It can be hit by Gargantuar Prime's lasers making it the only zombie that can attack this plant although it cannot crush it. *Gargantuar Prime's lasers cause its timer to decrease. *Ghost Pepper is one of the seven plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that are mentioned as female in the almanac. The other six are Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Power Lily, Magnifying Grass and Heavenly Peach. *So far, it is the only plant, except for a few instant-use plants, that cannot be transformed into sheep by the Wizard Zombie. *Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push it. However, Ghost Pepper can still be pushed by Mecha-Football Zombie if the plant in front of it gets pushed. *According to PopCap in the preview of 2.9.1 update, Ghost Pepper is a limited-time Premium Plant. **This is currently the only premium and currently the only one to be available for purchase for a limited amount of time. *This, Bonk Choy, and Split Pea are the only plants that can attack in front and back. *This, Power Lily and Pea-nut are currently the only premium plants that do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *It is the second pepper plant that does not explode into fire with Chilly Pepper being the first. **It is also the only pepper to explode in a square area. *It is the only premium plant which cannot be shared with other profiles. *Its gem cost on the soft release version was 80 gems. *It has the smallest shadow out of any plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *It has the longest watering animation in Zen Garden. *It is the first pepper that is not based on elements. *Sun Bombs can also destroy Ghost Pepper. * It is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that was shown moving around (in the Lawn of Doom trailer). *Ghost Pepper will not explode if its timer is triggered when a certain level ends. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants